M40A3
The M40A3 is a magazine-fed bolt action sniper rifle that appears in Modern Combat: Sandstorm and Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus in Campaign and Multiplayer modes. The M40A3 is a common and well-liked weapon in both games. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the M40A3 is quite uncommon in the campaign, rarely used by enemies, and only seen in the missions Subterranean Blackout, where it can be found in a crate and as a starting weapon in A Nuke Too Far. The M40A3 is a powerful tool in the campaign, being a one-hit kill to the body and head. The scope's zoom level allows for easy long-range kills. The rifle has an average movement speed about on par with the AK-47. The main disadvantages with the M40A3 lie in its near-uselessness at close range. To counter this, a good close-range weapon, such as the MP5 or Benelli M4 is recommended as a backup weapon. Multiplayer The M40A3 is available by selecting the Long Range class in Multiplayer. It is extremely common online. Due to the fact that the M40A3 retains the one-hit killing power of the campaign, the extreme accuracy, and due to many players having the misfortune to continuously respawn in the same spot, the rifle has become seen as a cheap way of getting easy kills. Gallery MC1-M40A3-fp.png|The M40A3's appearance in first-person. MC1-M40A3-ads.png|Scope of the M40A3. MC1-M40A3-fire.png|Firing the M40A3 while unscoped MC1-M40A3-ads-fire.png|Firing the M40A3 while scoped. Note the large muzzle flash. MC1-M40A3-reload.png|Reloading the M40A3. MC1-M40A3-reload2.png|Another view of reloading the M40A3 MC1-M40A3-world.png Trivia * The M40A3 is fed bullets with a stripper clip, an old-fashioned predecessor of the rifle magazine. The player can also see a round in the chamber when the bolt is pulled back. These features were changed in Modern Combat 2, as the rifle is now fed via a small magazine, and the round in the chamber can no longer be seen. See also Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The M40A3 returns in Modern Combat 2 with updated graphics and much more balanced abilities. Campaign The M40A3 is uncommon in the campaign, and is only awarded to the player in the missions Embassy Assault, To the Embassy Pt. 1 and The Great Escape Pt. 2. It is a very powerful and accurate weapon, retaining the ability from the previous game's campaign to kill with one shot to the head or torso. In fact, during the camapign, the M40A3 plays almost exactly like its Sandstorm incarnation. The player's allies are never actually seen wielding the rifle in action, but Sergeant Rollins can be seen holding one at the beginning of the level To the Embassy Pt. 1. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 4, the M40A3 has been toned down and properly balanced for Modern Combat 2's multiplayer, but remains a powerful and formidable weapon in the right hands. The rifle may frustrate players who are not used to sniping, but with practice can become a very powerful tool. The M40A3 is a one shot kill to the head and neck by default, though with the +30% Snipers Damage Skill, the weapon regains its ability to kill with one shot to the torso. It shares the same downsides as the weapon from Modern Combat: Sandstorm, with its limited close-range effectiveness. However, the ability to "quickscope" and "no-scope" can be executed, and while risky, can be a formidable way of dispatching close-range foes. Advanced Techniques In competitive games, the slow rate of fire and delayed scope-out animation makes the M40A3 cumbersome to use. There are three known advanced techniques that can counter this issue. Experienced players use a technique known as "scope cancelling" to quickly zoom out after a shot, thereby allowing them to immediately perform evasive maneuvers or target another opponent quickly in succession. Another technique that allows the player to reduce the scoping animation even more is known as the "corkscrew shot". This technique is markedly more difficult to execute, but results in an instant zoom-out and a unique after-shot animation. The final technique is a hybrid of the first two techniques: like the corkscrew, it gives players the advantage of an instant zoom-out, and like scope-cancelling, it gives players enough time to accurately aim down sights. Scope cancelling can be done by tapping aim, fire, and reload quickly in succession. The corkscrew is done by tapping reload, aim, and fire quickly in succession. The last technique is done by tapping aim, reload, and fire quickly in succession. Gallery MC2-M40A3-fp.png|The M40A3's appearance in first-person. MC2-M40A3-ads.png|Scope of the M40A3. MC2-M40A3-firing.png|Firing the M40A3 while unscoped. MC2-M40A3-firing ads.png|Firing the M40A3 while scoped. Note the large muzzle flash. MC2-M40A3-reloading.png|Reloading the M40A3. MC2-M40A3-bolt.png|Pulling the bolt on the M40A3. MC2-M40A3-world.jpg|World model Trivia * Tapping the reload button after shooting while scoping cancels the shooting animation and allows you to move faster after your shot. See also